


Just Admiring His Moves

by Kenzigrl22



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Birthday Boy Liam, Blow Jobs, M/M, Riding, stripper!Louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-10
Updated: 2013-06-10
Packaged: 2017-12-14 13:57:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/837658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kenzigrl22/pseuds/Kenzigrl22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam has just turned 18 and his friends drag him to a strip club. Once there Liam is enthralled with the blue eyed boy dancing on stage and soon Liam finds himself having the best birthday ever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Admiring His Moves

**Author's Note:**

> I just love this.

Liam couldn’t believe he was allowing himself to be dragged to a strip club, a male strip club for that matter. Of course his friends knew he was gay and yet still were willing to suffer the discomfort of nude men just to make his 18th birthday something he would never forget. Blushing as the bouncer checked his ID, Liam followed his boisterous friends into the club. As they settled down at a table, Liam ordered himself a drink and fiddled with his phone.

The joint had tables filled with men and women alike yet Liam felt uncomfortable being there. Yeah he knew he should take this chance to drool every hot piece of ass he could but it just felt odd for him to be there with his straight friends drooling over boys. Chewing his lip he was thankful when his drink arrived and he sipped it. He couldn’t drink a lot due to only having one kidney but one or two mugs never did him harm.

As he sipped the drink he was relieved that his friends had taken the seats closer to the front of the table so any reaction he even gave wouldn’t be noticed unless they twisted around in their seats to look at him. Chewing his lip he slowly began to raise his gaze from the wooden table to scan the group of men dancing on stage. Catching sight of one who had the most amazing blue eyes he blushed and looked away when the boy looked at him smirking.

Looking up once more he saw the boy was just staring at him and Liam couldn’t help but stare back. Suddenly it was like the world washed away and all Liam could do was watch. Slowly raising his glass every few minutes he drank the beer and just watched as the boy danced. It didn’t help that all the boy wore was a pair of trousers with suspenders hanging down and damn those suspenders were perfectly outlining his ass. Liam could almost feel as if the boy was just dancing for him and he could feel himself hardening in his pants as all the naughty thoughts came rushing to his mind.

He must of have made some kind of noise or movement as in the next instance he saw his friend Chase turn in his seat and throw him a smirk. Before Liam even had the chance to react he watched his friend stroll towards the boy and as the boy leaned down whisper something in his ear before slipping him a twenty. Swallowing he watched as the boy hopped down and followed Chase back to their table. He watched as his friend sat down and the boy approached him holding out a hand. With no encouragement whatsoever he downed the rest of his beer and took the hand.

He was so enthralled with the boy he didn’t hear as his friends whistled at him as he walked away and soon he found himself being led into one of the private room. He felt as the boy shoved him down onto the couch and straddle his lap. He couldn’t help but just lock eyes with the boy as he slowly began to grind his hips against Liam’s. Struggling to find his words Liam finally squeaked, “So uh what’s your name?” As the boy continued giving him the lap dance he felt as he leaned over whispering in his ear, “The name is Louis.” 

Nodding his head he felt as the boy crashed his mouth onto his. Liam hungrily returned the kiss and as he broke the boy added, “Usually I don’t make out with or do anything more than give a lap dance with my customers but your just too damn cute.” As Liam registered the words he felt his breath get hitched in his throat and suddenly Louis’s mouth was on his once more. As their lips worked together, Liam felt as Louis grinded his hips against his once more. 

He felt as Louis’s hands moved down to his crotch giving it a slight squeeze. Gasping for breath at the touch, Liam wrapped his arms around the boy allowing his hands to cup the boy’s ass. He couldn’t help but blush as the boy broke their lip lock and whispered, “Everyone seems to love my ass.” As there lips reconnected he felt as the Louis began to work on the button of his trousers and Liam sighed when he felt them come undone.

His eyes widened as Louis slithered off his lap and between his knees, jerking his trousers down. In an instant Liam threw his head back as he felt Louis’s lips wrap around his hard on. He moaned as the boy used his teeth and tongue to tease him and he squirmed under the pleasure of his mouth. After a few minutes of the constant teasing, Liam was moaning and pleading for Louis to finish him off and growled when instead Louis released him.

He watched the blue eyed boy smirk but climb back onto Liam’s lap after discarding his own trousers. Before Liam even had a chance to realize what was happening Louis had slipped onto his hard on. His mouth dropped open as Louis began to rock his hips forward all the while gripping his shoulders pulling himself up then back down onto Liam’s hard on. Liam had never been ridden before as he was the one usually in Louis’s place but he was certainly enjoying it. At last Liam felt his orgasm coming and moaned, “I’m about to release.” He watched as Louis gave a nod and began to go faster. 

With a final moan Liam felt himself come and Louis slumped against him. He felt the boy give himself a slight nuzzle before leaning back and kissing him once more. Liam watched as Louis climbed off of him and pulled on his trousers. Yanking up his own trousers, Liam tried to find the right words to utter and finally managed, “Uh thanks.” He saw the blue-eyed boy throw him a smirk and saunter towards him. Kissing him once more he murmured, “What just happens stays between you and me. If they find out that I gave you more then a lap dance I will get fired.” Nodding his head, his eyes went wide as Louis stuck his hand down his trouser pocket and tugged out his phone. He watched as Louis fiddled with the phone before shoving it back at Liam and adding, “Oh and Happy 18th Birthday.” Louis gave him a wink before sauntering out of the room and finally Liam looked down to see that Louis had added himself to Liam’s contacts. Feeling his mouth go dry the boy merely looked up at the place where Louis had disappeared.


End file.
